The Diary of Alicia Spinnet
by ilovelivin
Summary: Ever wanted to know more about Gryffindor chaser, Alicia Spinnet? Here's your chance to peek into her diary!


A/N I've always been really interested in the three Gryffindor chasers. I'm going to do diaries for all of them. This one is Alicia Spinnet's and it's set SS/PS. Hope you like it!  
  
August 24th  
  
OK, I can't believe I'm writing in this diary, I'm surprised I didn't throw it away the moment I unwrapped it on June 31st, my thirteenth birthday.  
  
I've had a million diary things before and I just cannot periodically write in them. My record is four entries and that was spread over eight months!  
  
Well.maybe I should explain a little about myself. My name is Alicia Spinnet and I'm thirteen years old as I've already written. I have an older sister, Lara, who has just graduated from Hogwarts (my school!) My parents, Thomas and Fiona, are divorced. I live with my mum in London while my dad lives in Ireland with my stepmother, Julianne, and my half-brother, Robert (Robbie.) My mum's a healer at St. Mungo's and my dad coaches the Irish quidditch league.  
  
I love living with mum though I can see why she and dad don't get along; their personalities are as different as night and day. Dad's a very strict, straightforward kind of guy who likes things done in a business-like, orderly way. Mum's a bit scatter-brained and is always forgetting things, you know. One night they had this huge fight and mum moved out, the divorce papers were signed, mum got custody of me and Lara and the three of us moved into this little apartment. My mum and dad's marriage is the reason why I firmly believe that opposites do not attract.  
  
Mum's calling for me now so I've got to go.  
  
Alicia Spinnet  
  
August 30th  
  
I can't believe I'm actually writing in you again! Come to think of it, it's actually quite relaxing, writing in a diary.  
  
Well, anyway, today Mum and I went to Diagon Alley. I got the cutest little owl ever! I named him Goofy after this muggle cartoon character I absolutely adore.  
  
Oh, here's something interesting, when I was getting fitted for school robes, Madam Malkins (who is a huge gossip) told Mum and I that Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts this year! Can you believe it? It would be so cool if he got sorted into Gryffindor! (That's my house, by the way.)  
  
So, besides that the trip to Diagon Alley was pretty uneventful. In Flourish and Blotts we ran into the Weasleys. Fred and George told me that their little brother Ron (who is an absolute cutie pie) is going to be starting his first year at Hogwarts. I told them that was fantastic and made a big fuss over Ron and they pulled stupid faces and teased me about having a crush on him. They are soooooooo immature sometimes.  
  
Got to go. Time for dinner.  
  
Alicia Spinnet  
  
August 31st  
  
Third time I'm writing in this diary!!!  
  
Anyway, tomorrow it's back on the train to Hogwarts. Sort of sad, I guess.I like vacation.  
  
Well, my trunk is all packed, Goofy is in his cage, basically I'm all ready. Lara has told me to try extra hard in school this year otherwise I won't be made a prefect in fifth year. How boring, I couldn't care less if I wasn't a stupid prefect. Too bad Percy Weasley (Fred and George's older brother) isn't a few years older; he and Lara would make a great couple.  
  
So, on the bright side of returning to school, I'll be able to see Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson again (they're my best friends in the whole world.)  
  
Lara's calling for me, probably for another talk about being a prefect and head girl and everything.  
  
Alicia Spinnet  
  
September 1st  
  
Well, I'm on the Hogwarts Express right now. I'm writing this entry while Angelina is sleeping and Katie is harassing the trolley lady about Evian, some kind of French mineral water or something.  
  
It turns out Madam Malkins was right; Harry Potter is attending Hogwarts this year and he happens to be on this train right now. Not that there's any other way to Hogwarts, hmmm.maybe, there is. Must make mental note to find out, after all, I will probably miss the train some year knowing me (I take after Mum.)  
  
~ Later ~  
  
This weird girl with frizzy hair and big teeth has just walked into our compartment and asked us if we've seen a toad belonging to some guy named Neville. Thankfully we haven't; I'm really, really scared of toads. They're horrible; they have all these warts.  
  
I should go now; have to change into school robes.  
  
~ Later ~  
  
I'm writing this after the start-of-term feast. Turns out Harry Potter has been sorted into Gryffindor (so has Ron!). The girl with the frizzy hair is also a Gryffindor as of now (weird; I thought she was a definite Ravenclaw) and so is her friend, Neville.  
  
Well, classes start tomorrow. We (the third year Gryffindors) have Snape first thing in the morning with the Slytherins. Bad luck, huh?  
  
It's already about eleven thirty now so I should be going to bed.  
  
Alicia Spinnet  
  
September 2nd  
  
I'm writing this in History of Magic; Binns never notices when you don't pay attention to him anyway.  
  
Potions did not go well. Snape picked on me (as usual) about my dreadful potion skills and has actually managed to deduct about fifty points from Gryffindor in that one lesson (we're already in the negatives.)  
  
Professor Quirrell, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is now officially weird. In second year he took a year off to get first hand experience against dark creatures; it must have really shaken his nerves because he was fine in first year. Now he stutters (a lot), wears an absolutely hideous purple turban (call the fashion police!) and his classroom smells strongly of garlic; he says it's to ward off some vampire he met in Romania.  
  
Anyway, got to go!  
  
Alicia Spinnet  
  
A/N So how was it? Should I continue? PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! 


End file.
